New York
by ohhunnyy
Summary: Troy has been neglecting Gabriella ever since he went into the NBA, can he save his love when she decides to leave? TXG ONE-SHOT


**AN: Its me again, with another one-shot hopefully this is better than the last one. J**

**-Jayelle**

* * *

Today was a day like any other for Gabriella Montez. She is eating dinner alone, but it isn't a surprise, she's been eating alone everyday for the past 2 years. Her boyfriend of 10 years is at work. NBA has taken over his life, its his priority lately, his 24/7. He misses breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Even his anniversary. Gabriella and Troy lived in Albuquerque and went to U of A together. She went into teaching and he went into basketball. After university, Gabriella had a job as a teacher at East High with Taylor Mckessie. A few months later, her boyfriend was drafted to the NBA the New York Knicks. He promised that they would get married when they were at the age of 24. Right now they are both 27. Gabriella moved with him. While Gabriella Montez is eating dinner she daydreaming down Memory Lane.

_Flashback Gabriella POV: _

_Joy filled my body as I run around the house getting ready. I put on my new long silky evening gown dress, black peep toe heels, perfect makeup, curled up hair but not too curly, everything is perfect. I made his favorite dish, medium rare steak with a hint of A1 sauce. Not even Chad Danforth his best friend since birth and team mate for 12 years. Candles are lit, rose petals everywhere, our song playing on the background, fireplace toasty warm, and lights partially dimmed. He would arrive home soon, it is 6:45 and he gets back at 7:00._

_Hope filled my body as the time reached 7:00, I thought to myself, he will be here and he would remember. Anytime now, he will come in a give me a present and say "Happy Anniversary Baby!"_

_9:00 had reach it's toll, I blew off the candles because they reached the bottom anyways. My elbow is propped up on the table with my face on my palm as I waited for some kind of sign that he had reach his home. Food is cold and hard. There still was a lot of time left over, he probably went out to buy something for our anniversary I hoped. _

_11:30, Tears is flowing down my cheeks, ruining my perfect makeup. I took the food and dumped it in the trash while putting the dishes in the sink. I turned off the music, I've been listening to our song for god knows how long I can probably write the melody in beats. I left the table not cleaned so he can see what he missed. If he even cared._

_Exactly 12:00, I heard the door slam. I got up and ran to the door, I looked up at him with my tear stained face. He looked back at me with his cold gray eyes that was filled with no emotions or anger._

_"Whatsup with you?" He asked. I blinked a few times, I knew he didn't care he hasn't been caring for me for a few months now._

_"Do you remember what day it is Troy?" I asked with gritted teeth. I was angry, no furious!_

_" It's been a long day Gabriella, I don't want to guess, but I'm sure you'll tell me what's wrong." He muttered rolling his eyes. Alcohol coming out of his breath. He wasn't drunk he just had drinks._

_" Wow, okay, Where were you today?" I asked. I waited for his rebuttal._

_"Practice as always, then I went out to get some drinks with the guys." He replied rolling his eyes. _

_"What's it to you anyways Gabriella?" Troy said getting angry now._

_"Nothing, I mean you don't even wonder why I'm dressed like this, for all you know I could be cheating on you." I said that to make him feel something, anything at least. His nose flared, his eyes narrowed._

_"OH! SO YOURE CHEATING ON ME?" Troy yelled. I scoffed and walked away to the guest bedroom where I've been sleeping lately. I heard him go to the dinner room, he saw the rose petals and white table cloth. He pulled it all down and stepped on it the way up to his room._

_Tears fell from my eyes as I cried myself to sleep, knowing that the old Troy won't come back. Before I fell asleep I heard the door slam. _

_He had officially forgotten our 10 year anniversary._

I heard the door slam. It was Troy, I've been asking him when we can set a date for our wedding every month. Today is the start of a new month, the monthly question would come out of my mouth soon enough.

Troy was putting up his coat and taking off his shoes, he looked up and walked past me to the kitchen. I followed, he stopped at the living room, waiting for me to say something. I looked up his cold eyes and said

"Hey Wildcat, have you set a date yet?" I asked hopefully. Eyes locked onto his.

"A date for what?" He asked boringly rolling his eyes. I knew he knew what I was going to say but he just didn't want to reply with a date.

"A date for our wedding." I said, anger filling my eyes. Anger also filled his, his nose flared, his eyes were hard, his fists in tight balls as he approached me. I backed up against the wall. He grabbed the top of my arms roughly and shook me.

While he shook me he was yelling "OH MY GOD GABRIELLA, YOU'RE SO ANNOYING AND CLINGY, I AM NOT READY TO GET MARRIED YET, STOP ASKIN YOU ASK EVERY MONTH AND IM TIRED OF IT, DO YOU NOT GET IT ARE YOU STUPID, BECAUSE I THINK YOU ARE!"

Tears welled up in my eyes as anger flashed through me too. I couldn't see anymore, black was my eye color now.

"YOU'RE NEVER READY, WHEN WILL YOU BE? ITS BEEN 2 YEARS! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE? YOU NEVER CALL, YOU NEVER KISS ME OR HUG ME OR ACKNOWLEDGE ME ANYMORE!" I screamed, my voice horsed, tears falling down my face.

"YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY THAT I AM WITH YOU GABRIELLA, I AM THE MOST WANTED CELEBRITY, EVERY GIRL THROW THEMSELVES AT ME AND I DON'T LOOK AT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM WHAT ELSE COULD YOU WANT FROM ME?! Troy yelled.

"I WANT YOU TO COME HOME ON TIME, KISS ME OR HUG ME, HOLD ME WHILE WATCHING A MOVIE, SAY HONEY IM HOME OR ANYTHING, AND I WANT YOU TO REMEMBER OUR ANNIVERSARY." I sobbed, my voice was cracking as my shoulders shook.

"A STUPID ANNIVERSARY FOR A STUPID GIRL, I HAVE MORE THINGS TO DO THAN CARE FOR THAT, I NEED TO STAY FIT FOR BASKETBALL OR THEY WILL EAT ME ALIVE OUT THERE, BASKETBALL IS MY 24/7 , IT IS ALL I CARE ABOUT, I LOVE BASKETBALL MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!" He screamed so loud I was sure the police would come any second. As he said that I sobbed harder I fell to the ground and curled up on my knees and started crying. He looked at me with guilt in his eyes as I locked eyes with him. Sadness and hurt met guilt and anger. The guilt melted away in a second.

He went upstairs muttering, crazy bitch and slammed the door. I went to the guest bedroom and cried myself to sleep. This time it would be different I told myself I have to do something.

I heard the door slam next morning, as Troy walked out of the house. I went to the NY high school I worked at and told them I would like a new location for teaching, and I wanted that location to be East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico. They told me it was a pleasure having me and wished me luck in East High.

I came back home at around 3:00, It was the perfect time. I ran to the guest bedroom and packed my stuff, I ran upstairs and downstairs grabbing what I could. As I walked down the stairs and through the dinner room I looked up at the enormous picture of Troy and I. He was hugging my waist from behind as we smiled for the picture. Anger filled my head and I took that picture off the wall, it was quite heavy because of the glass framing. I threw it on the ground as hard as I could. Everything shattered, glass was everywhere, I didn't care it wasn't my house anymore. The last part of this was to write my note.

I finished at 6:00, Troy would come home at 7:00 but he never came home at that time anyways but I couldn't risk it. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the front of the door. I opened the door and turned to look at everything in this house that I would miss. I closed the door and got into the cab that I called for.

As it drove away, the house that I shared with Troy Bolton got smaller and smaller until I couldn't see it anymore.

* * *

Troy POV:

I woke up this morning feeling like crap after the argument last night. It had some affect on me I'll tell you that. I woke up got ready and everything and went downstairs to fry some eggs. I sat down on the dinner table and looked up occasionally. I looked up and saw the picture of Gabriella and I on the wall. The picture was enormous, it was the only picture of Gabriella and I in the house. As I sit there contemplating, I thought of an idea. I would to replace that picture with a killer jump shot of myself. It would go great there and Gabriella would forgive me another time.

I finished my small breakfast and walked to the front door, but my legs carried me to the guest bedroom. I opened the door and saw Gabriella, she had tear stained cheeks, puffy eyes, and her hair was unbelievably messy. And yet she was the most beautiful person I had laid my eyes on. That feeling ended fast as I remembered that I had to get to practice.

During practice I had miss every single shot, every single lay-up, and had like 20 turn over. I did horrible, terrible, coach didn't look too pleased. Every shot I would take, Gabriella's teary face would appear in my head or right in front of me. In the locker room coach said.

"Troy, where was your head today?" He asked angrily. I rolled my eyes.

"I have some relationship problems at home but nothing I cant fix sir." I replied.

"Good. I expect you to give 110% everyday, basketball is lucky to have a guy like Troy Bolton play. That's why you're captain kid." He told me. I knew it already, I nodded.

As I drove home in my Bentley and watched the raindrops fall down on the windshield, I turned into the driveway at 7:00. I figured I had to be home early today so Gabriella and I could talk. When I walked through the front door, immediately I sense something was different, something was wrong. I ran to the guest bedroom, her stuff was gone. I ran upstairs, EVERYTHING WAS GONE! While I was walking downstairs to the kitchen I stepped on some glass, I thought that was odd so I kept walking. There it was.

Our picture that determined our love, our life, our future, it was shattered. The ache in my heart throbbed, it cracked, it fell down to my stomach. I felt heartbroken. I felt what Gabriella had felt since New York happened. Tears welled up in my eyes as something shiny caught my eye.

I ran towards it. There was a note, with Gabriella's perfect handwriting on it. It read:

_Dear Wildcat,_

_I'm sorry it had to end this way, but I've had enough of you. The new you, the one with fame and fortune all caught up in his head. You weren't the man I fell in love with, but I still love you. I'll love you forever, but your love has stopped for me. I left so you can feel free than the annoying and clinginess you have been feeling the past years. I'll always love you but you have moved on. I cant stay with someone while they have moved on while I was clinging on their heart for my life. I hope you'll find someone to love the way that I love you. I'll always love you, I will miss you, but I want you to stay in NY and not look for me. I will be gone when you read this, I left nothing of myself behind. I love you T. Always have, always will._

_- Love, Brie._

My tears fell on the note next to another set of tears. I was guessing it was Gabriella's while she was writing this. I screamed in anguish, I wanted to die right now. I picked up the promise right I have given her before we went to NY. That night was perfect I was perfect and she was happy.

_Flashback Troy POV: _

_Today was the night I would propose to Gabriella. She would officially be my fiancée, boy was I nervous as hell. Here we are laying on the grass in Albuquerque park, her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her while kissing the top of her head. We watched the stars light up the dark night. _

_Suddenly I stood up it was time, I saw the band come in and they were ready for me. I looked at Gabriella, confusion ripped throughout her face._

_"Troy, What are you-" The band cut her off. She looked at them. I grabbed her chin and faced her to me._

_"Can I have this dance, Brie?" I asked smiling brightly. She nodded._

_This was it, no turning back now Troy, you can do it, I reached down to my pocket and stopped dancing. Right on cue, the trees on the park all lit up with white lights all over them. It lit the park up with a romantic scenery. _

_I got down on, one knee. Gabriella's eyes widen as she looked down at me. Tears fell into her eyes and she sobbed._

_"Gabriella Montez, My Brie, I love you always and forever, will you marry me?" I asked hopefully but nervously. I looked in her eyes to find any doubt or rejection. _

_There was none._

_"Yes, YES OF COURSE!" Brie yelled. I was full of joy as I spun her around and put on the promise ring. I kissed her passionately._

_We would be together forever I thought._

After that memory of us, I was angry, I was furious, at myself. How can I let her go, what was I thinking these past years. I ran to every room and threw all the pictures on the ground of myself and basketball. Tears flooded my face as I remember everything I did that caused her pain. My heart tugged in torture as I ran out the front door.

I yelled out. "TAXI!" I got in.

"Where to sir?" He questioned. I sat there pondering for a second, where could she have gone?

"Airport." I replied, she would be getting out of NY.

I arrived to the airport 30 minutes later, I sprinted everywhere yelling out "GABRIELLA!" or Brie. Everyone looked at me like I was a mad man. Their eyes wide, mouths open in awe, okay maybe they noticed it was Troy Bolton the Captain of NY Knicks. But I didn't care I had to find the love of my life.

I ran to gates yelling out her name hoping to find a sign that she was here. My hoped crashed after looking through 10 gates but I wouldn't lose home. Not on our love.

Gabriella POV:

I arrived to the airport and got my ticket to Albuquerque. I sat in the lobby gate, as I waited for my flight to arrive. I thought back of all the good memories that Troy and I had. It brought tears to my eyes, soon enough I was sobbing. Tears wouldn't stop flowing it just kept flooding my eyes.

Then I heard something, he was yelling my name. I knew who it was but I didn't want to look up, he was probably angry at me for leaving him. For once I was truly terrified of him. I heard my name as he got closer, he found me I thought. I looked up as he was walking towards me, I tried to back up but I realized I was sitting on the chair. Terror filled my eyes as he was 1 inch away from me. I saw sadness and pain in his.

"Brie I love you, I'm sorry." Troy repeated as he buried his head in my neck. He kept repeating it, until his voice was almost gone. His shoulders shook as my shoulder got wet with his tears.

"I love you, come back to me, I miss -" I slapped him. His head moved from the impact of my slap. I was angry now, it was my turn.

"Your love left me the day we came to NY. I'm leaving and you cant come, you wont come I wont allow it!" I hissed. He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Brie, I love you, always had always will. I'm sorry I neglected you, I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. You deserve someone better than me, I know that, but I want you to know that I would die without you. The day you leave is the day my heart stops beating. I love you and don't think that I don't, I know I didn't show it to you before but I will now. I will forever, you want a date for the wedding? I'll give you one. Right now. Anywhere you want, we will go, anywhere you want to live, we'll live there. Basketball won't be involved in anyway. You are my life, but I was too blind to see it before and all I ask is for your forgiveness." He begged on his knees right in front of everyone.

I stood up and drag him up at the same time. I looked around there was people around, a lot of people. Many had their phone out and many were taking pictures. They just saw the Troy Bolton beg for forgiveness. I looked up at him, with tears flowing down my cheek as well as his. He wiped mine away with his fingers.

I kissed him, I poured my love into that kiss, it was a kiss that would make up for all the years I haven't been kissed by him. He knew that, that was his forgiveness and he started kissing all over my face. We pulled away and he rested his forehead on mine.

"I have a ticket to Albuquerque I have to go," I told him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ticket.

"Then let's go." He smiled his 100 watt smile. He grabbed my hand as we boarded the plane.

Our memories were left in NY, the bad ones anyways. We were to have our wedding in Albuquerque with the people we love surround us.

And that was all I'll ever need. We would never come back to New York again.


End file.
